The Teenage Wolves
by AnimeLuver
Summary: Matt runs into some troubles at work and runs into some old friends. A Mimato, the first Mimato I ever wrote!


The Teenage Wolves  
  
A/N: This is a Mimato story, I know I've never wrote one and I just got the urge so.. here it is!  
^^^^^^^^  
"This is ridiculous!!!" yells a young boy slamming his hands on the table.  
"I'm sorry Mr.Ishida but we're on a tight budget right now and The Teenage Wolves just aren't bringing in enough money anymore." Says a greay haired guy with glasses in a Ferris Beuller's teacher like fashion.  
"That's bull-crap! We were your most popular band a few years ago!" Says the twenty year-old heatedly.  
"I'm sorry Yamato but theres nothing I can do for you now, your band is dead! The publics bored with you!" Says the man getting up and openeing the door.  
Matt growls angrily and storms out of the room, "You'll be sorry!" He yells slamming the door.  
*meanwhile*  
"Top floor to your right Miss." Says a pretty young lady with long red hair put in a bun and wearing a pair of glasses.  
"Thank you very much!" Says a certain brown-haired individual who picks up her purse and walks toward the elavator. She walks down the well lit hallway when coming from the stairs, a blonde-haired young man bolts down the stairs and crashes right into her. She falls to the ground the man falling on top of her.  
"Ouch.." she says lifting her head a little bit. Her eyes go extremly wide when she becomes face-to-face with Yamato Ishida.  
"Mimi!" Matt says with a gasp.  
"Matt?" Mimi asks with wide eyes.  
"I'm really sorry!" He whispers.  
"It's o.k but.. Would you mind getting off of me?" Mimi asks.  
Matt looks down finally realising he's on top of her. His eyes go wide and he jumps up with a blush. "Uhh.. Sorry.." He says holding out his hand.  
Mimi giggles and takes it, "Thanks! Like I said before, it's alright... What's the rush for anyway?"  
Matt pulls her up with a frown, "Well my boss said my band was dead and he's basically fireing me.."  
Mimi gasps, "Oh my god! That's aweful! I'm guessing you were running because you were mad then right?"  
"Ya that's right!" Matt says with a laugh. "So what are you doing here?"  
"Actually I was called down here, I'm guessing by your boss, because he wants my talent.." She says quietly.  
"Oh I see.." Matt says with a dissapointed look.  
"Don't worry I won't take the job if the guys that much of a jerk!" She says with a smile.  
Matt's eyes go wide with dissbelief, "What? But this is a good oportunity for you Mimi!"  
"I've got a better idea Matt..." Mimi replies taking his hand.  
*later*   
Mimi sits down and takes a sip of her coffee. "so what do you think?"  
"I don't know.. I think it's risky.." Matt replies.  
"Oh come on! It'll be great!" She says.  
"Well... O.K fine!" He says with a sigh.  
"Alright! All we have to do now is find a new agent, that won't be too hard, right?"  
*A few days later*  
"Mimi we've looked everywhere!" Matt complains into the phone, "I don't know where else to look.." he admits.  
"Well there has to be a place somewhere.." Mimi says optimistically.  
Matt sighs, "Maybe.."  
"Oh come on, don't give up!" She says in a whiny fashion.  
Matt blinks feeling really funny all of a sudden and shakes it off, "uhh.. Well alright Mimi.. I'll keep looking."  
"That's the spirit Matty-chan!" Mimi says enthusiastically, "Call me back soon!" She says.  
Matt shivers, "Umm... O.K I will, talk to you later. Bye Bye!" He says hanging up.   
"I must be coming down with something.." He puts on his jacket and shoes and goes outside for a walk.  
"What's wrong with me.. I keep feeling funny and shivering.. Getting goosebumps and such..." He says out loud while walking down the street.  
Three old men standing on the street behind him walk over to him, "First Love.. That's gotta be it.." (lmao! Love Hina anybody?)  
Matt blushes, "What! No that can't be.. But wait, when I fell on top of her I started blushing... Oh god, it must be love.."  
"First love.. First love.." The guys chant and slowly creep away.  
Matt raises an eyebrow, "O.K now I'm scared.." he says continuing his walk.  
A while later he looks up hearing somebody running up to him, "Mimi?!" He calls out hopefully.  
The girl runs up to him, "Nope sorry Matt, I'm not Mimi!"  
Matt raises an eyebrow, "And you are?" He asks.  
The girl laughs, "You don't recognize me?" She asks playing with a strand of her now long hair.  
"Nope.." He says giving her a funny look.  
"It's me Jun! Jun Motomiya!"  
Matt screams, "What?!"  
She giggles, "Ya it's me! Well Matt, I came to ask you if you needed an agent because a friend of mine is new to the buisness and is looking for some clients..."  
*To Be Continued....*  
  



End file.
